rinsholocronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi
Starting hit points : 30 + Constitution modifier Base attack bonus : +1 Class bonuses to defenses : +1 Reflex, +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Number of trained skills : 2 + Intelligence modifier Favorite abilities : Charisma and Wisdom Jedi combine physical training with mastery of the Force, granting them special powers. Jedi concentrate on battle prowess, defense and lightsaber training. Additionally, they are ambassadors of the Jedi order, protecting Republic from all dangers. Few are strong enough in the Force and have the devotion to walk the Jedi's path, but those few are awarded with a powerful ally. They walk in a larger world than those who neither feel nor heed the Force. All Jedi journey into the galaxy at large to further their own knowledge and to help those in need. They take their responsability seriously, considering even mundane missions to be personal tests. Most Jedi follow the light side, but some become darksiders and use the Force for evil or selfish intent. Those imbued with the light side refrain from using the Force for every task, preferring to find other solutions and save the Force for when it is truly needed. Those who succumb to the dark side use every advantage at their disposal, wielding the Force to solve problems as a soldier would use a blaster to destroy a stingfly. 1st : +1 Attack bonus, defense bonuses, lightsaber, starting feats, talent 2nd : +1 Attack bonus, feat 3rd : +1 Attack bonus, talent 4th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 5th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 6th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 7th : +1 Attack bonus, build lightsaber, talent 8th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 9th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 10th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 11th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 12th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 13th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 14th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 15th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 16th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 17th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 18th : +1 Attack bonus, feat 19th : +1 Attack bonus, talent 20th : +1 Attack bonus, feat Class skills (trained in 2 + Int modifier) : Acrobatics, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (all skills taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Use the Force A Jedi typically starts out as a Padawan learner attached to a Jedi Master. Prior to 1st level, the character trained as a student with the Jedi Council and begins heroic career when selected as a Padawan learner. The Jedi has a genuine desire to use the Force to help the people of the galaxy. A Jdi has a deep connection to her mentor and the Jedi order but often operates with only tangential contact with either master or order. Still, not all who study the Jedi arts are actually members of the Jedi order. During the Old Sith Wars, many Sith acolytes and initiates are often members of this class before becoming a Sith apprentice under a particular Sith Lord. This class is also common among others Force traditions with strong ties to the Jedi arts, such as the Jensaarai. Force points : Jedi gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + 1/2 character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. You start play with a lightsaber provided by your Master. Later, you can build your own lightsaber. You can build a lightsaber if you have at least seven heroic levels as well as the Force Sensitivity and Weapon Proficiency (lightsaber) feats. You must spend 1500 credits to obtain the basic components and 24 uninterrupted hours constructing the weapon. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Use the Force check. You can't take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, you complete the lightsaber's construction. If the check fails, you must spend another 24 hours dismantling and rebuilding the flawed weapon. Once the lightsaber is constructed, you must spend a Force point to attune it (a full-round action). From that point on, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls made with your scratch-built lightsaber. No one else who wield the weapon gains this bonus. You can build a double-bladed lightsaber instead of a normal lightsaber, but the cost for components increases to 3000 credits. At 1st level, you gain following feats for free : Force sensitivity, Weapon proficiency (lightsabers), Weapon proficiency (simple weapons). Jedi Consular talent tree Jedi that follow the path of the consular are skilled negotiators and talented ambassadors. You prefer to use strength of your words and the wisdom that the Force provides to solve conflicts. Adept negotiator : As a standard action, you can weaken the resolve of one enemy with your words. The target must have an Intelligence of 3 or higher, and it must be able to see, hear and understand you. Make a Persuasion check, if the result equals or exceeds the taget's will defense, it moves -1 step along the condition track. The target gets a +5 bonus to its Will defense if it is higher level than you. If the target reaches the end of the track, it does not fall unconscious, instead, it cannot attack you or your allies for the remainder of the encounter unless you or one of your allies attack it or one of its allies first. This is a mind-affecting effect. Category:Browse Category:Classes